Vacation of your Dreams
by sternchen92
Summary: AH: Bella visits her brother Emmett in the US for two weeks.She wants to spend some great time with her brother but little does she know that she could find love along the way. ExB EmxR JxA R
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys.__ Well first of all this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it.I'm sorry for my bad grammar but I'm German and my english isn't very good.:P I hope you like my story nonetheless._

_sternchen92_

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP 6:30am

Ugh stupid alarm clock. Stupid german school system. Why does school has to start at 7:40am?Well, at least it's Friday and the last day of school before easter holidays. Only one more day until I get to see my brother Emmett again.

You want to know what I am talking about? Well my name is Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. I'm seventeen years old and not really pretty. With my dull long brown hair and brown eyes you can call me a typical Plain Jane. I am living with my mom Renee and her fiancée Phil in Germany. You see I am German. My parents divorced 5 years ago after my dad cheated on my mom with his secretary. Cliché much, right? My brother Emmett left last year to go to school in Forks, is currently living with my aunt Jenny Brandon, my uncle Brad Brandon and my cousins Alice and Cynthia.

[A/N: I just made up the names of Mr. and Mrs. Brandon]

Emmett is the best brother anyone could ask for. We are twins and basically inseparable. He was always my protector. With all his muscles he can be really intimidating. But in fact he is like a big teddy bear. I get to see him in a little less than 24 hours. Tomorrow morning I will be sitting in a plane to USA.I am staying there for two weeks and hopefully I can go to school there, too.

Back to reality. I have to get up before I am late for school again. After a quick shower with my favourite strawberry shampoo I got dressed in a pair of jeans, a white tank top, a green hoodie and black chucks. I checked my watch and realised I had to leave for school or else I will be late. I grabbed my backpack, an apple for breakfast and was ready to leave.

At school I was greeted by my two best friends Sophie and Hannah.

"BELLA! Only one more day and than no school for two weeks! I'm so excited. That means party every single day!" Hannah screamed after almost hugging me to death.

"Hannah, slow down girl. You are scaring her." Sophie smirked.

"It's okay. I'm happy, too. I get to see my brother soon."

"That's great. Now let's get to class." Yeah Sophie, always the responsible one of us three.

After saying goodbye we went separate ways. My first class was social science. Ugh I hate it. Two hours listening to an incompetent teacher. Life can't get any better. While Mr. B (the incompetent fool) was talking about some politics I began to think about the upcoming two weeks. What if Emmett has changed? What if he wasn't my big teddy bear anymore? Does he have a girlfriend now? Did he become a player like most people I know who went to foreign countries for a year or two? No Bella, that can't be possible. You spoke with him on the phone almost every day and he didn't sound different nor did he tell you anything about a girlfriend.

The loud bell startled me. Are the two hours already over? I should stop daydreaming.

After the short fifteen minutes break I made my way over to my next class. Two hours Spanish with senora Martha. She is not my favourite teacher but the subject is all right. The class passed by quickly followed by the next two periods. History and math. Only one class left. Gym, my favourite subject out of all the others.

I made my way over to the girls locker room without looking where I was going. You know, I am big klutz. I trip over everything. Whether it is a rock or just thin air. So I was walking towards the locker rooms, wasn't looking where I was going and BANG.I ran right into something hard and cold. A wall, great. I heard some students snicker but I shrugged it off. Like always. After my encounter with my second best friend (after the floor of course) the wall I changed into my sports uniform and got ready to play basketball. Just as I got the ball I forgot everything around me.

I know it's weird for a klutz like me to love sports but once I get to play basketball or soccer or some other sports I am surprisingly graceful.

After a really good match we were released. I hurried back to the locker rooms to change and ran out of the gym almost tripping again. I met up with my friends and said goodbye to them because I will not see them until school begins again.

I made my way back home to start packing. My mom wanted to help although you should think a seventeen year old girl can pack her stuff herself right? Well my mom was not this opinion.

"Mom I can do this by myself, you know? It's not the first time I have to pack my bags." I whined.

"Yes I know sweety. But it is the first time you go away for two week all alone."

"Alright mom. Let's finish this."

At 8:30pm and after an hour of packing I was so tired I was practically asleep while standing. I grabbed my toiletries bag and pajamas and headed for the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and changed into my pj's and went back into my room. I walked through my room, checked if I didn't forget anything and collapsed on my bed. After I made myself comfortable I let the sleep take over.

* * *

_I know this was a short chapter but I don't know if it's any good or if I suck at writing.__ If you have any questions about the german school system just ask._

_Please review!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. But school is a little bit stressful at the moment. I've had a lot of exams and still have. Sadly I have school 'til July. I hope next time it doesn't take so long to update._

_Lots of love,_

_sternchen_

* * *

**Dream**

I was in front of our house. I just came home from school. As usual the classes were very boring and I was happy that I could finally relax at home. I took my keys out of my backpack and opened the front door. As I passed the kitchen I grabbed an apple and a bottle of water out of the fridge and made my way up the stairs to my room. I was going to open my door as I heard some noises out of the bedroom of my parents.

_Weird, I thought they went to work._

I debated with myself whether I should take a look or not but decided against it. Maybe they got home earlier and wanted to have some "fun". So I went to my room instead. I turned my computer on because I wanted to start on my oh so lovely homework. While my computer booted my cell phone rang. My phone began to play In the end by Linkin Park. I got up from the desk chair and searched for my phone. By the time I found it the voicemail was on.

"Hey sweetie it's mom." _Wait, mom? That can't be right. She is in her bedroom with dad, isn't she?_

"I'm calling to let you know that I come home later than usual. So I'm not able to make something for dinner. Could you cook something for tonight? You can choose what you want to eat or ask Charlie. He should be home in half an hour. Thanks Bella. Love you. Bye."

_Weird. When both mom and dad aren't home yet__, who is in their bedroom?_

Now I was scared. Who was in our house without any notice?

I walked out of my room and made my way to mom's and dad's bedroom. I tiptoed over to their door when I heard noises again. I placed my shaking hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly. By the time I had a clear view at the whole bedroom I was shocked.

At first I saw my dad. Naked. Then some blonde woman. I knew her from somewhere. Then it clicked. She's my dad's secretary.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Bella?" he asked startled.

"Dad what are you doing?" Tears began to fall. Sad tears as well as angry tears. _How could he something like that?_

He got up and covered himself as good as possible.

"Bella, let me explain. It's not what it looks like, I –" he pleaded.

"The hell is it. Dad how could you? Cheating on mom with some blonde bimbo?"

"Bella I –"

"No Dad. Just shut up. I – I have to get out of here." I slowly backed away. I turned and ran as fast as I could.

I still heard him scream my name as I exited the house.

**Dream End**

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. Again that nightmare. Actually this isn't a nightmare. It is exactly what happened when I found my father cheating. That day my mother was devastated. She cried the whole night and blamed herself for everything that went wrong in their relationship.

I looked at my alarm clock. 8 am. Well time to get ready.

I stretched my arms above my head and got slowly up. I opened my closet and wondered what I should wear. I decided on a pair of skinny jeans, my favourite blue neckholder and black converse.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I turned the shower on and stripped out of my clothes. Once the hot water made contact with my skin I relaxed immediately. I washed my hair and body with my strawberry shampoo and shower gel. I stayed in the shower and enjoyed the warmth until the water got cold. I got out and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried myself and got dressed. I brushed my teeth and blow dried my hair. As I was ready I looked at myself in the mirror._ Not perfect but okay._

I went back into my room and I put my toiletries bag in suitcase. I zipped it after I checked if everything is packed.

I went downstairs to make some breakfast. I was surprised to see my mom already awake and making pancakes.

"Morning Mom." I kissed her cheek and sat down at the table.

"Good morning sweetie." She said as she placed a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

After we finished eating I took the plates and rinsed them off.

"Mom what time do we have to be at the airport?"

"At 2 pm. So get ready because we still have to get there."

"Alright." And with that I went upstairs.

I stood in my room unsure what to do. I decided to clean up a little bit. I turned on the stereo and began my work. When Numb by Linkin Park started to play I sang along.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes..._

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**__  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you...  
__**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control.  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you..._

_**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**__  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
__**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**__  
And every second I waste is more than I can take!_

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_And I know I may end up failing, too.  
But I know you were just like me  
When someone disappointed in you..._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this all I want to do,  
Is be more like me and be less like you._

_I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
__**(Tired of being what you want me to be)**__  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
__**(Tired of being what you want me to be)**_

Just as the song ended I heard my mom shout from downstairs.

"Bella come down please. We have to go."

"Alright mom. I'll be down in a minute." I shouted back down.

I took my backpack and placed my phone, my ipod, my wallet and a copy of _Wuthering Heights _in it. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed the suitcase and made my way downstairs.

Mom stood at the bottom of the stairs and took the suitcase from me. Together we made our way out of the house. Once we were in the car Mom started the engine and we were off.

After two hours of driving we reached the airport. We parked the car and walked over to the terminal. We check in my luggage and slowly went over to the gate.

"_Flight US 709 to Seattle is boarding now."_

"Well that's my flight. I have to go now." I turned to my mother and saw a tear slowly making its way down her cheek.

"Mom you don't have to cry. I'm only away for 2 weeks. It's not like I'm leaving for forever." I joked to lighten the mood.

"I know, baby, I know. Now come here and hug your mother and go!" She said smiling.

I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek the last time for two weeks.

"Bye Mom. I'll email you as soon as I can."

"Alright, now go."

I waved at her and made my way over to the plane.

When I found my seat I got seated and waited for the plane to take off.

As soon as the plane was up in the sky I plugged in my ipod and searched for my favourite songs. Once I found them I turned up the volume so that I could not hear anything else.

_I cannot wait to see my brother and the rest of my family again.I hope these two weeks will turn into some great days. _

These were the last thought before the sleep took over.

* * *

_So that was the second chapter. I hope you like it._

_Please review!_


End file.
